dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Great stuff! Hey Salubri, I just noticed some of the stuff that you've been contributing to the Superman and Wonder Woman pages. AWESOME! The big league character pages need some major beefing up. Glad to see someone is up to the task! --Brian 16:55, 28 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Multiverse Hi, thanks for the adds to the Multiverse section - do you have any citations/references/sources you could add? I assume the info is maybe from Countdown (that I haven't picked up yet). Thanks. Roygbiv666 21:27, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Karate Kid Hey. I think that this is mostly copied from Wikipedia, and that certain article is just supposed to cover the 2004 reboot version of the character. I certainly don't mean any offense, but I think I'm going to have revert that particular edit. Let me know if you have any other thoughts. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 07:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Moving pages Hey Salubri, just wanted to let you know that it's probably easier to move an existing page, rather than creating a new one from scratch. Older versions of a pagename should be turned into redirect pages, rather than erased... just so they're not floating around as orphaned pages. If you could please, try to keep in mind that all link-to pages and categories will have to be adjusted as well. Appearances pages, Gallery pages, appearances category, etc. Thanks a bunch! --Brian Kurtz 03:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Character naming conventions Hey, Salubri Just wanted to give you a heads up concerning the current naming conventions. Going forward, we're going to be identifying all character pages by the character's real name followed by their respective reality; ala Bruce Wayne (New Earth). The mentality behind it is that (hopefully), once everything is stabilized, we won't have to worry about moving any more pages, even if a character changes their alias. I'm not going into all of the details here, but this has been something that started over at the Marvel Database and has slowly migrated over here as well. Here's the initial link that Jamie put up. There's a large discussion about it over here, as well as over here. Thanks a bunch! --Brian Kurtz 01:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Guardians of the Universe I was going to update this with a template, but -- are they a race, a team, or an organization? They're sort of all three. Any ideas? :--Roygbiv666 01:16, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I split the current Guardians of the Universe into two entries - the Oans as a race, and the Guardians of the Universe as an organization. All the old info is in one or the other or both of the two. Can you double check, see if I missed anything? --Roygbiv666 23:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Kaizen Gamorra (Earth-50) FYI, just moved your new page to Kaizen Gamorra (Earth-50) to be in keeping with the naming conventions. :Roygbiv666 00:20, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Superman (Earth-22) Salubri In an effort to try to come to a compromise with this entry as indicated by Brian Kurtz would you please point out all your references regarding this entry? Namely 1) where in Countdown 48 this SPECIFIC Superman appears? Quote page number please. 2) where is it specified that his powers are yellow sun based? Not your guess but actually stated that his powers are yellow sun based quote book please. 3) Why do you INSIST on ERRONOUSLY adding Kingdom Come edits such as "only to become confronted by Green Lantern and Obsidian of Earth-22." when the writers SPECIFICALLY state that is NOT true? 4) why if he is painted with WHITE hair on his head and a ponytail already BEFORE the Earth-22 Joker's murder (shown on Justice Society 11, page 6 in the alex Ross paint next to the button where he written as saying "Can I have some more tea?") when the Earth-22 Superman is remembering on the last panel on page which is COMPLETELY different from the Kingdom Come Superman who is completely black haired and thus far YOUNGER than the Earth-22 Superman AND the fact that almost NONE of the specific background of the Earth-22 Superman has been revealed that specifically parallels the true Kingdom Come Superman other than the Earth-22 Batman also formed a team comparible to the Kingdom Come Superman due to the Earth-22 Magog why do you keep saying everything that happened to the Kingdom Come Superman has happened to him as well when he OBVIOUSLY is made OLDER and different from the TRUE Kingdom Come Superman? ---- :>I do not recall specifically you ever putting :>anything down to prove his powers are not solar based, :Which is why I have CONTINUALLY stated :"it has NOT been specified if his power base is yellow sunlight charging like the current Superman and former Earth-One Superman, or is his own contained bio-power like the Earth-Two Kal-L." :YOU on the otherhand keep CONSTANTLY stating as a fact that his powers are solar based. That statement is NOT proven at this point for this specific character. :>as well the fact that everything learned about :>and from him to date goes along with an alternate :>version of Kingdom Come unless you can pull out :>something directly from the writer stating otherwise. :Alternate does NOT mean "same as" as you keep writing. :In fact based on what the writers have done for THIS specific character show that his powers ARE DIFFERENT from the Kingdom Come Superman as E22 Superman powers are the result of his concenetration and do NOT operate unconsciously as again shown against Hercules. :>To date all I have seen you put down is a :>bunch of stuff directly Earth-1 and Earth-2 :>purely speculative. :If you are referring to me stating :"Unclear but seems to be comparable to the Earth-Two Superman" :well that is true because his powers ARE unclear at present! And as Kal-L was the WEAKEST of all the primary Superman, it is a safe bet to think he is at least as strong as the WEAKEST of the known Supermen though the E22 MAY be stronger than Kal-L. But again we just do NOT know at this point. :>If you read JLA Infinite Crisis Tie-in along :with current Justice Society of America sources :actually put down in paper instead of perusing :forums about something a "writer" may eventually :change his mind about. But you have not provided :anything but speculation. :Incorrect. You are talking about YOUR own writings are nothing but speculation as I state specifically what is NOT known about this character because we do NOT know specifics about his SPECIFIC background in detail. :YOU keep stating as afact his powers DO operate on solar energy. YOU keep stating that he retired EXACTLY as the Kingdom Come Superman did YOU keep adding all this Kingdom Come story specific background as being that of the E22 Superman when beyond the E22 Magog killing Lane and Batman making up his own team of Superheroes and the E22 Superman "giving up" we know NOTHING about the specifics. It is NOT stated that the E22 Wonder WOman got him to return. It is NOT stated that E22 batman was crippled. IT is NOT stated that E22 Batman fought against E22 Superman and all this other content you keep writing about. :As you just stated JLA Infinite Crisis does NOT show E22 Superman and again are speculations that you are making about this character on writings that are NOT applicable to this SPECIFIC incarnation. :>As for the specific details between his looks or colors its not half as important :The very fact that he is oolder IS important to how this character will react to certain situations in upconing books starting with 17 where the YOUNGER Kingdom Come Superman specifically because he was younger was not as well developed and made the choices he did. :>as you have brought no facts to state anything I have provided to wrong. :I have indeed done so everytime. And I repeat :1) where in Countdown 48 is the E22 SUperman mentioned? :2) Where it is stated what his powers are based on? :3) where is it stated that the E22 Wonder Woman got E22 Superman to return to active heroing? NOT Kingdom COme Superman but the SPECIFIC Earth22 Superman? :4) Where is it stated that he was battling the E22 Captain Marvel when the wormhole burst open transporting him to New Earth? Where is it SPECIFICALLY stated that there was even a E22 Captain Marvel? :Again YOU keep saying because it happened in Kingdon COme it must have happened the same way on E22 and as shown in Justice Society that is NOT the case as these are TWO seperate beings and two seperate stories though they are parallel to each other. :>Simple cases of his abilities and his background :>are evident enough maybe not in specifics :>but its apparent Ive read recently. :Then everything you are writing is your opinion and not what was written. Again this is ALL YOUR CONJUCTURE as it IS the SPECIFICS we are to write about otherwise it is YOUR fan fiction and what YOU think the character should do and what YOU think SHOULD happen despiute what the writers have determined. :YOU are NOT showing any facts to back up your statements. :>The fact that he is more powerful then :>new earth superman as well as is not harmed by hercules :again you are ASSUMING because he was able to withstand that punch he is stronger than his New Earth Counterpart which is NOT true as remember the New Earth Superman BEAT Williams before! All this shows is that shows that his powers operated DIFFERENTLY than the New Earth Superman as again he had to prep himself to get his powers to work to defeat that punch. :So to say that they are operating on the same power base as YOU do by continually saying he is yellow sun based and THEN contradict it by saying "Well he is stronger than the New Earth Superman though works on the same power" shows you making a wild assumption which does not jibe with what is written. :>and can harm him in return are obvious indications of having the same powers as kingdom come superman. :Again that is an assumption on the E22 Superman. Next you will saying because the Kingdom Come Superman was shown to be Kryptonite immune in "the Kingdom" the E22 Superman should be too. :>Not to mention the acknowledgment of his past which mirrors kingdom come superman. :Mirrors? yes. Is the exact same as YOU keep writing? NO. Until his background is specified all this Kingdom COme write up you CONTINUALLY keep writing is NOT applicable to the E22 Superman :and THAT -- the EARTH-22 Superman NOT the Kingdom Come Superman -- is what this entry is about. :Kal_l_fan May 5, 2008 05:10 (UTC) :: Hey guys, nice to see the passion you're both bringing to this debate. So far, you seem to be keeping it civil, let's hope it stays that way. Perhaps the best approach for the moment would be to just leave Superman-22's powers blank until we have some actual data. That way, there's no speculation one way or the other, just the facts, ma'am. Otherwise, we could lock down the page and leave it until there's some actual data. I leave it to you. :::Roygbiv666 13:03, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Batman I noticed that in May of 2007, you edited the "New Earth" Batman article, noting that Bruce Wayne abstains completely from alcohol. Currently I'm trying to get this fact included on the main Wikipedia article for Batman and was wondering if you knew of any sources I could cite (other than just this wiki). There's a small discussion taking place on the talk page for that article. Thanks for your help. --Soapergem 15:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Star Sapphire/Violet Lantern Corps Are these the same thing? Roygbiv666 01:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Miles Craven Hey i am just wondering... if Miles Craven (Wildstorm Universe) is anything like http://imagecomics.wikia.com/wiki/Miles_Craven his image one then he is a bad, bad person so far i heard the Dc version has turned in the image version again makes me wonder why there are two files. So what is different? --Ouroborosi 15:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Help? Dear Salubri, -_- (ewh) Considering the fact that I don't speak to you on a personal level; I type to you as a simple user. Though this may not be the appropriate wikia I can't speak to you on the one which you are an admin on, the Bleach wikia. Now that I wasted to much valuable I'll get to the point. I was blocked from editing for abusing multiple accounts/ban evasion. just wondering why and how can I change the fact that I'm banned because I've done nothing wrong to my knowledge. What you basically did was, you left me there confused with no one to speak to (can't post). Not being rude, but I just wanted some information and help. P.S. Do you hate werewolves or something http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Salubri , and sorry but this was the only way to contact you. XxSilverFangxX 02:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC)XxSilverFangxX